I've Made some Friends
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Murakumo has put all her effort into making friends just like she promised her childhood friend. But...is it all worth it?


**I've Made Some Friends**

**Protagonist: Murakumo**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I couldn't help but get inspired. After watching that episode of "HitoriBocchi" episode 7, oh, man! I just HAD to write this. S-so…please enjoy!**

Murakumo had swore to her childhood friend, Yomi, that they would remain friends if she is able to make friends at her school at Gessen Girls' Academy to overcome her extreme shyness…and lose that hanya mask of hers. But…was it a good promise to begin with? Whether it was a good one or not, Murakumo kept that promise and tried her hardest to speak to one another without her mask. And from that point, she learned to speak on her own without the stuttering, wear her mask less often and just have fun with them. Her friends, Shiki, Yozakura, Minori and Yumi. She befriended them cause they spoke to her first when no one else would.

From there, the 5 of them spent time together. Studying, playing and going out shopping. For Murakumo, it's been the happiest moment of her life. She is sure that Yomi would be impressed if she ever ran into her again. However, unbeknownst to the precious brunette, Yomi would definitely show up.

During their first couple days of summer vacation, the girls had some plans to spend time together. First off, Shiki insisted on going to the pool while wearing skimpy bikinis, much to Yumi's dismay. They spend time in the water together, splash each other and swimming together. Then, the valley girl wanted to go to karaoke together and the girls couldn't say no.

Murakumo has the mic in her hands while Minori is skimming through songs.

"Hey, hey, Murakumo-chan!" the pig-tailed girl says. "What song do you want to sing? You can pick anything~!"

"W-w-w-well…ummmm…" Honestly, the precious brunette is too scared to sing. She is still very, very shy so she is sure her singing is going to be terrible.

"It's alright!" Minori says. "Anyone else want to sing?"

"I think I'll pass," Yozakura says.

"Me too," Yumi adds.

"What? Aw, come on! You'd sing beautifully if you tried!"

Murakumo smiles a small smile. She is glad that she's truly spending time with people that cared about her. Suddenly, when she looks up at the window, she could've sworn that a trace of long, beautiful blonde hair passed by. Could it have been someone else? No, she saw her face just when she passed by. She stands up quickly, putting a fist on her chest.

"Y-Yomi-san…"

"Yomi-san?" Minori questions with a tilt of her head.

"Huh? Is that the girl….?" Yumi says.

The girls were told a little about Murakumo's childhood friend, Yomi, but they actually never met her in person. They were just as surprised as the precious brunette is. The taller girl rushes out the door and sees Yomi with two other girls, Hikage and Homura.

"Y-Yomi-san!" Murakumo calls.

The blonde stops, but doesn't turn around. However, the two girls do.

"Yomi-san!" Murakumo calls, a bit louder this time.

This time, the blonde turns around. "M-Mura…" She then turns her back toward her.

"Y-Yomi-san…"

Yumi and the others walk out the door and stand beside her.

"Oh, my." the quiet girl says. "So is that the Yomi-san you were…"

"Yomi-san…" Murakumo takes a step forward. "Do you…r-remember me?"

Yomi starts to walk away. But the precious brunette would not give up this easily to try to grab the blonde's attention.

"I've! I-I've…made new friends!" Murakumo continues. "S-see? This is Yumi-san, Minori-san, Yozakura-san and Shiki, m-my closest friend."

"Ehehe! Like, we're besties!" Shiki says, rubbing the back of her head.

"I-I'm still a long way from making friends from the whole class," Murakumo continues as she taps her index fingers together. "But I still…made some. It's a great start, isn't it?"

Hikage looks at the blonde with a concerned expression. "Why don't you say something to her?"

"No, it's fine," Yomi replies.

"That's the girl you're always worried about, isn't it?" Homura questions.

Yomi doesn't respond this time and walks away again. Murakumo takes a step forward, putting a fist on her chest.

"Yomi-san!" she cries. "W-we promised! I swore to you a long time ago! Th-that I would make new friends! Don't you remember that!?"

The blonde doesn't answer as her feet keep on moving.

"Then we would…we would…remain friends!" Murakumo continues. She cannot take this. She can feel a lump in her throat, plus tears threatening to spill. She doesn't want to lose her just because she has made just a little amount of friends.

Yomi keeps on walking until she disappears around the corner. Murakumo's legs give in and she drops to the floor, head hanging low and starts crying. Homura and Hikage exchange worried looks and decide to go after Yomi.

Yumi kneels down to the brunette's level with a weak smile. "You made a good start. Keep at it."

"Not to worry," Minori says. "I'm pretty sure…"

But Murakumo's soft sobs suddenly become loud wails. This makes everyone go silent and just watch her sob her heart out. This can't be the end. It just can't. After all the effort she's put through, after trying SO hard…it's all for nothing? Shiki's heart felt like it broke in two when she heard Murakumo cry like that.

"Muracchi…" She kneels down and gives her a comforting hug.

****Meanwhile****

Unbeknownst to the others, Yomi is squatting on the sidewalk, crying as well.

"M-M-Murakumo-san…." she chokes a sob.

"Are you sure?" Hikage asks, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm so glad…!" Yomi cries. "Murakumo-san made some friends. She hasn't come to hate me…!"

Whether or not this promise was good or not, for Yomi, she couldn't face the girl she made that promise to. In her heart, she's certain that her childhood friend would keep on going and right now…her efforts did pay off.


End file.
